The Railroad
by Love Virus
Summary: Wonwoo merasa akan sosok kehadiran lain selain dirinya, walau ia sendirian namun sosok tersebut benar-benar terasa hadir didekatnya. Seokmin, orang pertama yang menyadarinya, berusaha membantunya, sampai akhirnya Mingyu dan Jeonghan ikut menolong Wonwoo. Meanie! Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

The Railroad

 **Rated** M

 **Genre** Horror, Romance and Supernatural

 **Main pair** Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, Jeonghan

 **Warning!** Mpreg, Rated M disini, sedikit _thriller/gore (_ hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan dan mungkin agak sedikit vulgar) /* Untuk yang masih dibawah **17 tahun** plis jangan baca, saya hanya khawatir. Tapi jika memaksa yang tidak masalah. Jangan salahkan saya jika kalian nantinya disturbing dengan fanfic ini.

 **Summary** Wonwoo merasa jika ia tidak pernah sendiri dan selalu merasa akan sosok kehadiran lain. Seokmin, orang pertama yang menyadarinya dan sampai akhirnya Mingyu dan Jeonghan ikut menolong Wonwoo.

Enjoy~

000

 _Aku tak bisa berhenti_

 _Apakah kamu tak menyadari perasaanku…_

 _Aku-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Wonwoo-ah!" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tersadar dari lamunannya dan tangannya langsung memegangi lehernya, ia terasa haus. Lama terlamun, ia tak menyadari jika dirinya masih di kelas, padahal murid lain sudah pulang.

' _Suara itu lagi_ _'_ pikirnya dalam hati, sampai kapan ia akan terus seperti ini pikirnya lagi.

' _Dan suara itu benar-benar bukan datang dariku_ _._

 _Lalu sebenarnya apa?_ ' laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak menyadari, jika sembari tadi seorang murid berambut pirang dengan panjang sebahu, menepuk lembut pipinya berkali-kali agar tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Wonwoo, kau kenapa? Sejak bel berbunyi, beberapa teman kelasmu bilang padaku jika kau melamun, bahkan kau tidak merespon panggilan mereka" Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia kembali terdiam untuk berfikir.

Namun tiba-tiba murid berambut pirang itu menepuk tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dan tangan kanannya reflek menyentuk dadanya, ia sedikit terkejut.

"Ayo Wonwoo, bukankah dari beberapa hari lalu, kau yang selalu bilang jika kau ingin mengunjungi Soonyoung bukan?" ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan memasukan beberapa buku miliknya kedalam tasnya.

Tak lama Wonwoo berdiri, dua orang murid yang cukup tampan berjalan masuk kelas tersebut dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ayo, Soonyoung hyung benar-benar ingin bertemu dengamu" ucap salah satu dari keduanya, laki-laki berambut coklat dan tinggi yang hanya berbeda satu senti lebih pendek dari Wonwoo.

Tidak merespon, telihat Wonwoo melamunkan sesuatu lagi. Walaupun Wonwoo memiliki pandangan yang kosong, akan tetapi, orang yang sudah mengenalnya ataupun satu kelas dengannya dapat membedakan Wonwoo yang sedang melamun maupun dalam keadaan normal.

Laki-laki berambut abu yang berdiri disamping murid berambut coklat yang mengajak Wonwoo berbicara, berjalan mendekat pada Wonwoo dan mencubit pelan wajahnya, membuat mata Wonwoo terbelalak karena sensasi sentuhan yang didapatkannya.

"A-Ah? Apakah kalian mengatakan sesuatu?" ucapnya dan membuatnya berjalan mundur karena jarak laki-laki berambut abu yang jaraknya benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya. "Hai, Mingyu"

 _Kau meninggalkanku sendiri_

 _Apa kau tak ingin melihat darah dagingmu_

Wonwoo menutup kedua telinganya, wajahnya sedikit memucat mendengar suara itu lagi. Mingyu dan dua lainnya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan kebingungan. Wonwoo memikirkan bisikan-bisikan itu lagi, tak hanya bisikan, ia terkadang akan mendengar suara itu menangis, terkadang marah hingga membuat Wonwoo kewalahan mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan ia pernah, hampir memaksa dokter yang memeriksanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, untuk melakukan operasi, walau sang dokter berkali-kali bilang padanya jika telinganya tidak bermasalah. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dan ia tidak pernah berfikir diluar hal yang tidak masuk akal sehat.

Wonwoo pun tidak pernah bilang pada siapapun tentang bisikan-bisikan tersebut, dengan berpikir positif, mungkin hanya karena daya tahan tubuhnya sedikit menurun dan membuat kepalanya menangkap suara-suara aneh. Ditambah lagi ia seperti diperhatikan oleh seseorang walau sebenarnya tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Kau terlihat kurang baik, lebih baik kau pulang saja Wonwoo, mungkin Soonyoung akan menunggu lagi. Annyeong~" ucap si berambut pirang panjang, ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas, diikuti dengan kedua murid tampan dibelakangnya.

Mingyu berniat ingin melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo namun, laki-laki berambut hitam itu melamun lagi, tapi tak lama Wonwoo menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu pun menyadari jika ia telah sendiri di kelasnnya, setelah berfikir seuatu ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas itu.

"Jeonghan hyung!" panggil Wonwoo, memanggil ketiga murid yang tidak jauh darinya, salah satu laki-laki berambut pirang disana menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jeonghan, Wonwoo tersenyum sedikit malu.

"Boleh aku meminjam handphonemu, hyung? Aku lupa membawa ponselku, aku hanya ingin bilang pada Joshua hyung jika aku tidak akan langsung pulang ke rumah" Jeonghan menganggukan kepalanya dan memberikan hanphonenya pada Wonwoo. Jeonghan sedikit senang karena sebenarnya laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyukai Joshua, kakak sepupu dari Wonwoo.

Disaat senangnya memikirkan Joshua, tiba-tiba ia melihat gelagat aneh Wonwoo, yang lagi-lagi melamunkan sesuatu. Bahkan kulitnya agak sedikit memucat, bagi Jeonghan.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" ucap salah satu berambut cokelat, Wonwoo mengembalikan handphone milik Jeonghan "Kau semakin hari semakin pucat"

"Sepertinya aku hanya kurang tidur, Seokmin" ucap Wonwoo sambil memegangi belakang lehernya.

"Kau jadi semakin jarang berbicara, sering melamunkan sesuatu dan selalu menutupi telingamu tiba-tiba. Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah dengan Joshua atau dengan noonamu hyung?" Wonwoo hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan menunduk, seraya tidak berani ditatapi seserti itu oleh murid berambut abu itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mingyu. Oh ya, aku harus pergi sekarang, annyeong semua" ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi. Jeonghan, Seokmin dan Mingyu hanya terdiam memandangi Wonwoo dalam diam.

000

Wonwoo memegangi keranjang belanja miliknya, sambil memandangi deretan bahan makanan yang ia cari. Sampai ia berhenti dihadapan counter daging, sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak tahu, apa saja yang harus dibeli dan Joshua hanya menyuruhnya membeli bahan makanan tanpa menyebutkan apa yang harus dibeli.

Akan tetapi sepertinya daging menjadi pilihan yang bagus untuk makan malam ini. Mungkin Wonwoo akan memasaknya hanya dengan bumbu sederhana dan nasi. Sang noona pun sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang ia miliki sedangkan Joshua tampaknya tidak pernah sempat untuk memasak di dapur. Ia pun mengambil dua daging yang telah dibungkus rapi tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba gerakan ia terhenti ketika ia melihat salah satu tangan yang sudah menyentuh salah satu daging itu.

"A-Ah, satu saja cukup" gumam Wonwoo pelan namun pemuda itu mendengarnya dan mengembalikan kembali daging tersebut, Wonwoo memandangnya bingung.

"Jadi… kau seorang murid SMA kah?" Tanya pemuda itu. Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya dan pemuda itu mmengisyaratkan pada Wonwoo, untuk mengambil daging yang tadinya akan dibeli oleh pemudia itu, Wonwoo pun tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Apa kau pernah dengan café Chuck & Choi?" Wonwoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan "Jika kau memiliki waktu luang, datanglah kesana! Untuk siswa manis sepertimu akan kuberi diskon!" Wonwoo memandang pemuda itu sedikit takut, walau pemuda itu lebih pendek darinya kira-kira 2 centimeter dan memiliki tubuh yang sedikit berotot.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"W-Wonwoo" Jawab Wonwoo pelan.

"Aku Choi Seungcheol! Sini, biar semua belanjaanmu aku yang bayarkan!" ucap Seungcheol sambil merenggut keranjang belanja Wonwoo, Wonwoo panik dan merenggut keranjang belanja miliknya Seungcheol.

"Tidak usah" tambah Wonwoo.

 _Beraninya kau menyentuhnya_

 _Berani sekali_

 _Kau_

 _Me-_

Wonwoo tiba-tiba menutup telinganya, suara itu lagi datang dan setengah berteriak, membuat Wonwoo benar-benar terkejut tak seperti biasanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan hampir membuat bibir itu berdarah kalau saja ia tidak mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Wonwoo pun menjatuhkan keranjang belanjaannya dan berjalan mundur, ia pun merasa punggungnya disentuh oleh seseorang dan membuat Wonwoo sadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh my god, Kau tidak apa-apa Wonwoo?" Tanya suara yang menurut Wonwoo familiar, "Kenapa kau sendiri disini? Seulgi unnie akan membunuhmu jika jam segini kau belum sampai rumah dan-" orang itu berhenti berbicara ketika ia menyadari Seungcheol yang berdiri yang tak jauh dari mereka dengan pandangan penuh khawatir.

"Irene?" Irene berkacak pinggang dan jalan menghampiri Seungcheol, seraya Wonwoo sedikit merasakan perasaan tak enak diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba Irene melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Seungcheol, pukulannya cukup keras dan membuat Seungcheol mimisan. Wonwoo tercenggang, ia tak menyangka Irene bisa membuat Seungcheol seperti itu.

Seungcheol mengelap darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya dan tertawa pelan. "Apa salahku, Irene?"

"Satu! Beraninya kau memanggilku tanpa sebutan 'noona', dua! Jangan dibilang kau mempromosikan café milikmu dengan cara yang aneh-aneh! Tiga! Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang sering menggodai orang-orang polos seperti Wonwoo!" tangan perempuan itu teraling ke telinga Seungcheol dan menariknya kasar.

"A-Aduh! Hentikan! Ampuni aku noona!" ringisnya, Irene menghela nafasnya berat dan menghentikan aksinya "Entah mengapa, orang-orang manis dan polos selalu berada disekitarku!" Irene memutar bola matanya bosan dan menyadari jika beberapa pengunjung dan Wonwoo memandangi mereka.

"Ayo pergi Wonwoo, biarkan saja om-om tua ini mencari mangsa disini" ucap Irene sambil menarik Wonwoo pergi.

"Kau sendiri sudah nenek-nenek, Iren-AW!" Seuncheol meringis ketika ia merasakan kepalanya dilempar sebuah bawang bombay.

000

Atmosfir di rumahnya seketika tidak terasa nyaman, yang biasanya benar-benar membuat rileks dirinya malah membuatnya kebingungan. Wonwoo kebingungan, tiba-tiba sang noona menyuruhnya langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah, disana terdapat sang kakak sepupu, Joshua, yang menunjukan raut wajah bingung.

"Kau tau apa salahmu, Joshua?" Tanya noona dari Wonwoo.

"Tidak tahu, Seulgi-noona" jawab Joshua.

"Lalu.. Apakah kau ingin menjelaskan padaku, mengapa Wonwoo yang jadinya membeli bahan makanan untuk bulan ini? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu aku menyuruhmu?!"

"Kau tidak memberiku uang belanjanya, jadi ketika aku memiliki uang, aku menyuruh Wonwoo karena aku sibuk" Seulgi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku dari awal, hah?!" Wonwoo menelan ludahnya, ia tahu jika sang noona sedang pms.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku sibuk-"

"Bertemu dengan mantan pacarmu yang tak perawan-"

"Seulgi, bahasamu"

"Diamlah, Irene unnie-"

"Seulgi noona kau tak mengerti" seketika suasana menjadi semakin panas, Wonwoo yang tak hanya didiami oleh mereka berdiri dan mengambil barang belanjaan, bermaksud untuk membawanya ke dapur akan tetapi tiba-tiba Seulgi menarik plastik berisi barang belanjaan dan mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk pergi ke kamarnya

Ia juga menyuruh Irene untuk masuk ke kamar miliknya. Wonwoo hidup dengan noona dan sepupunya, kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan Joshua sendiri sudah diminta oleh Seulgi untuk hidup dengannya.

Karena Seulgi tidak yakin akan bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah yang cukup besar itu sendirian, ditambah lagi Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya dan Joshua notabene hanya seorang guru les dan memiliki sebuah kusus les vocal yang tidak jauh dari sekolah Wonwoo.

Namun belakangan ini, Wonwoo merasakan noonanya sedikit berbeda, walau Seulgi tidak berada dalam masa periodnya, ia malah menjadi seorang yang gampang marah, walau Wonwoo tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu. Joshua juga, yang biasanya tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun berani membalas perkataan Seulgi, kini ia yang telah membuat kesalahpahaman.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Wajah Seungcheol seketika muncul di pikirannya, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu, ia begitu tampan, benar-benar berbeda dari orang-orang yang ia pernah temui, mata yang indah dan senyuman yang membuat nyaman dirinya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk memikirkan hal lain selain Seungcheol, strawberry shortcake. Ia mengingat, hampir dua minggu sekali Joshua akan membawakannya sebuah strawberry shortcake yang berkuran kecil dan akan menyimpannya di freezer.

Joshua membelikannya hanya untuk Wonwoo karena ia tahu jika adik sepupunya itu adalah seorang strawberry lover, apa lagi jika sudah menyangkut kue dan es krim strawberry, ekspresi Wonwoo akan seperti anak kecil ketika memakannya.

Joshua lebih perhatian padanya ketimbang Seulgi, karena perempuan berambut hitam itu sedikit keras kepala, cuek padanya dan dia selalu berkata ' _Aku lebih tua darimu dan aku sudah memiliki Irene unnie!_ '

Wonwoo pun tersenyum memikirkan strawberry shortcake, bagaimana jika ketika memakan kue tersebut ketika sedang berkencan dengan seseorang di café. Itu menjadi pilihan bagus baginya, ditambah lagi tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan, mentraktirmu sebuah milkshake dan menemanimu kemanapun ke tempat yang kau mau, ditemani dengan cerita lucunya.

Lalu keesokan harinya kau membalasnya dengan bekal yang kau buat dengan sepenuh hati karena kemarin ia telah mentraktimu sebuah milkshake, kemudian ia berterimakasih padamu dan mencium tanganmu. Dan ternyata pemuda itu adalah sang pemilik café. Indahnya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyadari jika ia menghayal yang tidak-tidak. Dia tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Rasa kantuk tidba-tiba menyelimuti Wonwoo, laki-laki itu mengambil gulingnya lalu memeluknya, ia pun mulai menutup matanya.

Lalu ia berkata, jika tanganmu benar-benar sangat lembut dan membuatnya ingin terus mencium tanganmu setiap hari-

 _Cinta itu_

 _Adalah sesuatu yang_

 _Tak pernah kamu_

 _Bisa menolak_

 _Jika kau sudah merasakannya_

 _Tapi kau harus selalu ingat,_

 _Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi_

Ia bilang jika mencintaiku, sampai akhirnya kita melakukannya, kita tenggelam dalam mabuk antara cinta dan nafsu. Kita berciuman, lidah kami, kissmark di leherku, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba aku tidur diatas bebatuan dan sampai akhirnya ia memberiku ciuman terakhirnya.

Sampai sebuah bukti cinta kita, tidak pernah hadir.

 _Kau menyukainya_

 _dan_

 _Ia menyukaimu_

 _Beruntungnya._

Wonwoo berkeringat, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan, suara itu lagi. Apa ia hanya bermimpi? Suara itu mungkin saja datang dalam mimpinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan untuk membuka mulutnya saja benar-benar susah.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil membuka matanya.

Seorang perempuan kecil berambut pendek yang acak-acakan dengan kulit birunya bagai avatar dengan dipenuhi lebam-lebam yang menghitam, duduk diatas kedua kakinya. Ketika Wonwoo membelalakan matanya, perempuan kecil itu menoleh, ia tak memiliki mata, hidung, benar-benar hanya bolong dan mulutnya menganga bagaikan sedang berteriak. Sosok itu pun benar-benar membuat hidungnya menerima bau yang tidak sedap.

Itu benar-benar sosok yang membuat Wonwoo hendak berteriak, namun ia berusaha berkedip dan dalam kedipan ketiga, sosok itu pun tidak ada. Hanya kaki panjangnya, tidak ada apapun disana.

Wonwoo menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai, mungkin itu hanya efek dirinya yang semakin lelah dengan tugas sekolahnya dan membuatnya harus begadang. Ia meringis, ketika kepalanya membentur sesuatu, handphone miliknya.

Wonwoo pun dengan cepat mengambil handphonenya dan berniat untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi miliknya. Lalu Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan tidak ada siapapun atau sebuah mesin yang menyala.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan memasuki kamar mandinya, ia ingin membersihkan dirinya, a pun membuka shower room dan menyalakan shower.

Air dingin itu berlomba-lomba membasahi tubuh Wonwoo, laki-laki berambut hitam itu menutup matanya dan menikmati air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Rasa dingin yang benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan apapun.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan ia menyadari jika tidak ada sabun disana, ia pun berjalan ke wastafel, untuk mengambil sabun. Tanpa mematikan shower.

.

.

.

 _Hai_

 _Aku disini_

.

.

.

Wonwoo reflek mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap cermin lebar dihadapannya, jantungnya hampir terhenti melihat sosok yang tadi 'menindih'nya di kasur. Perempuan itu berdiri disampingnya, dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuh Wonwoo seketika membeku, tidak bisa menggerakan dirinya.

Tak lama, sosok itu mendongakan kepalanya, melalui pantulan cermin, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Ia bahkan menampakan diri dengan wajah manusia normal, mata maupun hidungnya nampak dan Wonwoo salah menduga, jika sosok tersebut adalah laki-laki, karena ia menampakan diri tanpa busana. Ia terlihat manis dan mungil, bahkan ia kira-kira memiliki tinggi mendekati Seulgi.

Kedua matanya bewarna kecoklatan gelap, memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, Rambutnya bewarna merah muda, namun pada sisi lainnya, rambut tersebut seolah tercampur dengan sesuatu yang menjadikan rambut tersebut kotor. Kulit putih yang dimilikinya itu pun perlahan menampakkan beberapa lebam, bahkan terdapat sebuah lebam besar bagian sisi kiri perutnya.

Perlahan lebam tersebut mengeluarkan bau yang benar-benar tidak sedap, sedikit demi sedikit banyak belatung yang kelar dari lebam tersebut. Wonwoo terlonjak kaget, namun tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum kecut, entah mengapa seketika pandangan Wonwoo jatuh pada tangan kanannya yang dengan paksa memasuki perutnya, membuat luka lebam tersebut robek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, nanah juga diikuti belatung-belatung yang berjatuhan, beberapa ada yang menempel di tangannya.

Wonwoo berkedip, seketika sosok tersebut hilang, mungkin benar-benar hanya pikirannya sedang lelah, ia pun mencuci mukanya dan berniat mengambil handuknya.

Wonwoo terdiam dan menyadari jika shower masih menyala. Ia berjalan menuju shower dan menyentuh keran shower tersebut, namun akhsinya terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada yang mencolek pinggangnya, ia berbalik dan melihat sosok yang tadi ia lihat.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum, Wonwoo terbelalak melihat pada perutnya yang robek, terdapat lautan cacing dan belatung disana. Wonwoo berjalan mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh kaca dari shower room. Tubuhnya terpojoki.

Sosok tersebut menyondorkan sebuah janin yang kira-kira masih berumur 12 minggu dan membuat Wonwoo ingin muntah. Namun tiba-tiba Wonwoo terpeleset, padahal ia yakin jika tidak ada sesuatu yang licin, yang akan membuatnya terjatuh.

Tangan sosok itu memasukkan sesuatu ke mulut Wonwoo dan memasa benda tersebut agar muat kedalam mulutnya. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mencoba menolaknya dengan mendorong benda tersebut dengan lidahnnya, walau pada akhirnya hal tersebut sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo?" gumam Joshua, teriakan itu berasal dari kamar Wonwoo, ia berniat ingin menghampiri adik sepupunya itu akan tetapi dipandangi tajam oleh Seulgi, membuat Joshua terduduk dan mendengarkan semua ocehannya. Ia benar-benar malas membalas perkataan kakak sepupunya itu. Terkadang ia membenci perempuan yang sedang di masa periodnya.

"Mungkin dia melihat kecoak, dia kan benar-benar takut serangga dan kau jangan lupa besok, untuk beli penyemprot serangga, Joshua!" ucap Seulgi lalu ia tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya yang sakit "K-Kenapa kau disini, kenapa aku berteriak..?" Joshua mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia melihat Seulgi yang sedikit aneh. Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan suara Irene.

"S-SEULGI! JOSHUA! WONWOO-" Sebelum Irene melanjutkan ucapannya, Joshua dan Seulgi lari menuju kamar Wonwoo, melewati anak tangga dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Irene langsung mengisyaratkan mereka untuk menghampirinya di kamar mandi Wonwoo.

Joshua membeku, sementara Seulgi langsung menelpon ambulance. Joshua dan Irene berjalan perlahan menuju shower room, Wonwoo bagaikan tengah duduk diatas genangan darah. Masih dengan keadaan shower yang masih menyala, tubuh Wonwoo memucat karena terus terhujani oleh air.

Tubuh Wonwoo bahkan terdapat beberapa lebam, bahu kiri Wonwoo terdapat lebam, bewarna kebiruan yang menghitam. Irene berjalan mundur kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar mandi, tidak kuat dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi.." Handphone milik Joshua yang berada ditangannya terjatuh dan ia langsung menghampiri tubuh Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Layar handphone milik Wonwoo tiba-tiba menyala, menunjukan 13 missed calls dan 5 pesan yang belum terbaca.

 **From** : Jeonghannie

 _06.05 PM. Ada apa Wonwoo?_

 **From** : HANSOMESEOKMIN

 _06.05 PM. WONWOO-YA?ADA APA?_

 **From** : Jung Chan-woo /1-4 class

 _06.06 PM. Apakah ada yang kau butuhkan, Wonwoo-sunbaenim?_

 **From** : Mingyu **(2)**

 _06.07 PM. Kenapa?_

 _06.08 PM. Otw ke rumahmu_

tbc

 **a/n :** Sebenarnya original cerita ini bedasarkan dari fanficku sebelumnya dengan main pair Kaisoo, tapi untuk versi yang Seventeen ini, benar-benar berbeda.

Mulai dari konflik, jalan cerita dan fanfic tersebut juga dibuat di tahun **2013** ;w;*jadi banyak penulisan yang kacau balau. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, saya tidak mencontek ide cerita dari manapun dan **murni** dari ideku.

Entahlah, mungkin fanfic ini sedikit gagal horror sama thrillernya wakaokaok :v

Uhm.. adegan yang Wonwoo 'ketimpaan' itu bener-bener pengalaman dan masih bener-bener ga bisa dilupain ;w;)…


	2. Chapter 2

The Railroad

 **Rated** M

 **Genre** Horror, Romance and Supernatural

 **Main pair** Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, Jeonghan

 **Warning!** Mpreg, Rated M disini, sedikit _thriller/gore (_ hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan dan mungkin agak sedikit vulgar) /* Untuk yang masih dibawah **17 tahun** plis jangan baca, saya hanya khawatir. Tapi jika memaksa yang tidak masalah. Jangan salahkan saya jika kalian nantinya disturbing dengan fanfic ini.

 **Summary** Wonwoo merasa jika ia tidak pernah sendiri dan selalu merasa akan sosok kehadiran lain. Seokmin, orang pertama yang menyadarinya dan sampai akhirnya Mingyu dan Jeonghan ikut menolong Wonwoo.

Enjoy~

000

Joshua menatap langit-langit lorong rumah sakit itu dengan tatapan kosong, Seulgi dan Irene hanya menundukan kepala mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka yang merpegangan satu sama lain sambil mendoakan Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Wonwoo . Mereka tidak pernah menyangka dengan laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Apakah ia depresi? Putus cinta? Atau sedang bertengkar hebat dengan seseorang? Bahkan Joshua menemukan silet di westafel kamar mandi Wonwoo.

Joshua menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sedikit menyesal karena sedikit tidak peduli dengan keluarganya, terutama Wonwoo, yang kurang membuka kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada noonanya. Seulgi sendiri juga sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya dan menempel terus pada Irene sepanjang waktu. Wonwoo memang lebih senang menyendiri, bahkan dari sejak ia kecil pun, Wonwoo tidak memiliki teman.

Lalu Joshua datang padanya, selalu menemaninya ketika Wonwoo pulang sekolah, bermain, menggambar, pergi ke perpustakaan, museum dan bahkan jalan-jalan ke sebuah kebun binatang bersama keluarga Joshua. Joshua sebenarnya bingung, mengapa Wonwoo hanya terbuka padanya, tidak pada noonanya sendiri atau teman-teman kelasnya.

Biasanya Wonwoo akan bercerita tentang apapun ketika weekend tiba, biasanya ia akan bercerita tentang tugas sekolah, guru sekolahnya dan sebagainya. Walaupun Joshua sedikit sibuk, sebagai guru les vocal akan tetapi Wonwoo mengerti dengan kesibukan Joshua yang terkadang setiap mereka tidak bisa bermain, ia tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun dan Joshua sendiri sedikit terharu dengan Wonwoo yang pasti menunggu untuk bermain bersama pada weekend.

Joshua memijit pelan peningnya, ia bingung mengapa dirinya merasa mudah tersinggung belakangan ini, ia bahkan berani melawan Seulgi. Ia menggeleng kepalanya dan bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Sikap perubahan Joshua itu diam-diam membuat Wonwoo sangat sedih, walau tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan keharmonisan mereka sudah sedikit retak beberapa jam lalu.

Seulgi tidak bisa menahan lagi, ia menangisi keadaan Wonwoo, Irene yang melihatnya hanya bisa memeluknya dari samping dan sesekali mengusap lembut kepala perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu. Joshua memandang kedua perempuan itu dengan pandangan kosong dan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Joshua!" Joshua melihat tiga orang berjalan kearah mereka. Seokmin dan Mingyu yang hendak ingin berbicara dengan raut wajah khawatir mereka tiba-tiba semakin terdiam dengan Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam dengan menaruh telunjuk di depan mulutnya. Jeonghan berjalan menuju Joshua, dengan debaran jantung yang berdebar-debar hebat, namun laki-laki berambut panjang itu masih dapat mengontrol dirinya.

"Apakah kalian tem-"

"Aku Yoon Jeonghan, kakak kelas juga teman Wonwoo" Joshua menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan melirik kearah lain, tiba-tiba Joshua merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, ia menunggu kepastian Wonwoo. Mingyu dan Seokmin masih tetap terdiam dan menunggu Jeonghan untuk membiarkan mereka berbicara.

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seulgi, Irene yang berada disebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan Jeonghan pun menoleh kembali pada Joshua. "Wonwoo mengirim sebuah pesan kepadaku, Chanwoo, Mingyu dan Seokmin. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Mata Joshua terbelalak, namun ia masih tidak tidak mengalihkan pandangannya "Ia mencoba bunuh diri"

Jeonghan, Mingyu dan Seokmin tercenggang, laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu hendak menjawab namun tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Wonwoo berada, Joshua, Seulgi dan Irene berangsur menghampiri sang dokter.

Jeonghan masih terdiam dengan perkataan Joshua, matanya tidak sengaja melirik Joshua yang memandnag dokter dengan raut wajah cemas, mengapa Wonwoo bisa seperti ini?

"Jeonghan hyung!" Jeonghan sedikit terkejut saat tangan laki-laki berambut abu menepuk bahunya "Kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa wajahmu… pucat hyung?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak apa-apa" Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia menyadari jika Joshua memandang Jeonghan dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin, Jeonghan yang mendapat tatapan tersebut, walau ia membelakangi Joshua, hanya memegangi lehernya. Pandangan Joshua pun teralihkan pada Seokmin, laki-laki berambut coklat itu pun tiba-tiba memukul bahu Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"H-Hey kenapa kau memukulku?!" Mingyu heran dengan Seokmin yang memukulnya tiba-tiba, Seokmin hanya menunjukan ekspresi jahilnya. Mingyu memutar bola matanya bosan dan dia memilih untuk menghampiri dokter.

"Sayangnya ia kehabisan banyak darah, harus segera didonorkan darah" ucap dokter tersebut yang tengah berbicara pada Joshua, Seulgi dan Irene.

"Aku ingin mendonorkan darahku, dia temanku, aku ingin menolongnya" ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba sambil menyondorkan tangannya. Seulgi dan Irene memandang Mingyu heran.

"Golongan darah Wonwoo itu A+, kau?" Tanya Joshua.

""E-Eh.. Aku B+" jawabnya kecewa "Tapi tidak apa kan jika golongan darah Wonwoo hyung jadi AB+?" Jeonghan menepuk kepalanya, Mingyu hanya bingung menatap keempat dari mereka yang memandangnya bingung, bahkan Joshua memandangnya tidak suka. Mingyu pun melirik Jeonghan yang menyuruhnya untuk menghampirinya.

"Kalian akan telat datang ke sekolah, jika masih disini" Jeonghan reflek melirik kearah Joshua bingung, ia sedikit kecewa karena Joshua berksan mengusir mereka dan ia juga ingin segera bertemu Wonwoo. Namun pandangan Joshua yang dingin pada Mingyu dan Seokmin seketika berubah menjadi senyuman ketika ia memandnag Jeonghan sambil tersenyum ramah. Mingyu, Jeonghan dan Seokmin pun menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku tidak percaya Joshua oppa tersenyum padaku!" ucap Jeonghan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Jeonghan pun meremas kedua bahu mereka karena sangat bahagia.

"Sakit hyung!" protes Seokmin.

"Hyung hentikan itu, aku tahu jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau akan memanggil mereka oppa" ucap Mingyu sambil menghela nafasnya. "Ayo kita pulang hyung, aku lapar, kita akan menjenguk Wonwoo hyung besok" tambah Mingyu, Jeonghan pun sibuk tersenyum dan bercerita pada Seokmin tentang apa yang dialaminya tadi.

Mingyu pun berjalan di belakang mereka, sambil memikirkan apakah semua keluarga Wonwoo memiliki pandangan sedingin itu? Bahkan kedua perempuan tadi disana, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan kosong.

Mingyu menggaruk lehernya, seketika ia merasakan gatal di seluruh punggungnya.

.

.

.

 _Berbaliklah,_

 _Dan lihat aku, sayang_

.

.

.

Mingyu sedikit merinding ketika punggugnya merasakan hawa dingin, laki-laki berambut abu itu juga sedikit heran, mendengar suatu bisikan, seketika ia merasakan hawa rumah sakit tersebut menjadi dingin. Mingyu melirik pada Jeonghan dan Seokmin yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik sambil tertawa kecil, namun Mingyu sibuk dengan rasa sensasi dingin di lehernya yang lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah tali tambang yang mengalungi lehernya.

.

.

 _Mingyu! Lari!_

 _Jangan berbalik!_

.

.

"S-Suara Wonwoo hyung.." gumam Mingyu, tangannya pun beralih menyentuh tali yang terikat di lehernya namun matanya terbelalak karena tidak ada apapun di lehernya. Namun ia merasakan tali tersebut semakin erat di lehernya, Mingyu pun berusaha melepaskan tali tersebut walau ia tidak menyentuh apapun di lehernya.

Tubuhnya pun juga tidak dapat bergerak, tangannya pun berusaha meraih Jeonghan dan Seokmin walau mereka sudah berjalan menjauh darinya, bahkan tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun tiba-tiba Mingyu secara tidak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Seketika matanya menangkap lorong rumah sakit tersebut yang perlahan gelap, dengan lampu-lampu yang satu persatu mati dari ujung lorong sambil berkedip-kedip sebelum mati.

"Argh!" Tali pada leher Mingyu semakin kuat dan membuat sebuah tarikan, tubuh Mingyu seketika tertarik ke lorong, tubuh Mingyu menabrak beberapa kursi tunggu disana.

.

.

.

 _Cintai aku.._

.

.

.

"TIDAK!" tiba-tiba Mingyu dapat mengeluarkan suaranya dan merasakan tubuhnya menyentuk lantai dingin, dengan punggung yang terasa sakit. Laki-laki berambut abu itu membuka matanya dan melirik sekitarnya, ia menghela nafas pelan, ia hanya tertidur di sofa Jeonghan. Ia memang sudah menginap 2 hari di rumah Jeonghan, itu karena tidak ada siapapun di rumah dan bahan-bahan makanan di rumahnya juga telah habis dan ia sedikit malas untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya, ia terlihat bingung dengan mimpi yang dialaminya, itu terasa sangat nyata sampai membuatnya berkeringat. Ia sedikit terkejut, merasakan handphonenya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

Dia mengambil handphonenya dam banyak sekali pesan masuk yang belum dibacanya, pesan-pesan tersebut ada yang berasal dari teman-temannya yang mengajaknya untuk bermain basket, Soonyoung yang sedang bingung dengan nasib tugas sekolahnya, Seokmin yang ingin meminta obat diare, adik perempuannya yang mengirim sebuah gambar, pelatih basket yang menyuruhnya untuk datang dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo?

Sangat jarang sekali, ia dan Wonwoo bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol walaupun mereka pernah mengobrol, itu juga karena karena hal-hal penting. Mereka sebenarnya sering pulang sekolah selalu bersama-sama, dengan Seokmin dan Jeonghan, karena Seokmin dan Jeonghan adalah teman semasa kecil. Seokmin juga adalah teman sekelas Mingyu dan Jeonghan yang ternyata adalah tetangga Wonwoo.

* * *

Wonwoo hyung

Bisakah kau mengunjungiku besok pagi? (Yesterday 09.16 PM)

Mingyu

Maaf hyung, kami akan mengunjungimu setelah pulang sekolah (07.13 AM)

Wonwoo hyung

Aku terharu, bahkan kau pergi ke sekolah di hari sabtu (07.14 AM)

* * *

Mingyu heran, sabtu? Ia langsung melirik sebuah kalender yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur. "Hari sabtu? Tapi kenapa Joshua hyung-" dia tiba-tiba diam ketika teringat tubuhnya yang tertarik di lorong gelap, dengan tali tambang yang mengikat lehernya. "Jadi itu hanya mimpi? Tapi Wonwoo hyung benar-benar di rawat.." gumamnya.

"Mingyu? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Jeonghan yang memanggilnya dari dapur, Mingyu pun berjalan menuju Jeonghan dan melihat laki-laki berambut panjang itu sedang memasak telur "Duduklah"

Mingyu duduk di kursi meja makan dan meletakkan handphone miliknya di meja, memandangi Jeonghan yang sibuk memasak sarapan. Ia tidak pernah absen dari pergerakan Jeonghan seperti memasak, kemudian menaruh telur diatas piring, membuka kulkas, mencuci piring, menuangkan susu dan sampai akhirnya ia memandnag Mingyu heran, karena merasa dipandangi cukup lama.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Jeonghan, bahkan ia hanya mengenakan celana tidur dan sweater putih dengan bergambar sebuah bintang besar bewarna biru. Mingyu sedikit terlonjak kaget, karena ia ketahuan melamun, ia bahkan ingin bertanya tentang kejadian kemarin namun laki-laki berambut abu itu langsung mengambil sarapannya dan memakannya. Mingyu teringat kembali jika ia belum makan dari kemarin karena terlalu banyak bermain basket, mengunjungi Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

Apakah itu mimpi?

000

Sampai sekarangpun, Mingyu masih belum menanyakan kejadian kemarin pada Jeonghan dan sekarang dirinya, Jeonghan dan Seokmin tengah memasuki rumah sakit. Diamnya laki-laki berambut abu sebenarnya telah membuat Jeonghan dan Seokmin khawatir, karena Mingyu tidak pernah diam seperti ini dengan raut wajah yang sulit artikan. Karena seorang Kim Mingyu adalah sosok yang paling berisik dan membuat orang-orang menepuk jidat mereka. Setelah mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Wonwoo, Jeonghan dan Seokmin menarik Mingyu.

"Mingyu, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" laki-laki berambut abu itu mengerutkan keningnya, Mingyu hendak menjawab namun tiba-tiba Seokmin membuka suara.

"Apakah kau sedih, tidak pernah berbicara dengan Wonwoo? Kau pasti khawatir kan? Kita akan membiarkan kalian berbicara" tambah Seokmin, Mingyu pun masuk keadalam ruangan dimana Wonwoo dirawat. Jeonghan pun tiba-tiba menarik Seokmin dan mencubitnya.

"Kita seharusnya menunggu Joshua terlebih dahulu! Belum tentu ia akan mengizinkan kita jika ia kita yang terlebih dahulu menjenguk Wonwoo-"

"Maaf memotong kata-katamu, tapi apakah kau tidak menyadari jika Mingyu sedikit menjadi diam dari-"

"Itulah yang tadi ingin kutanyakan!" ucap Jeonghan sambil menggaruk lehernya namun seketika pandangan ia berbinar melihat Joshua yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Seokmin berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Joshua.

"Kalian pagi sekali" ucap Joshua sambil menepuk baju Seokmin dan Jeonghan.

"Dimana Seuli dan Irene noona?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Mereka sibuk" Jeonghan tidak bisa berhenti untuk memainkan jarinya sendiri, Joshua yang menyadari itu tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Jeonghan pelan.

"Aku haus, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk mencari _vending machine_?" Jeonghan sedikit terlonjak, dengan gugup ia menganggukan kepalanya. Joshua menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi, Seokmin hanya speechless karena ia ditinggal sendirian oleh mereka tiba-tiba. Namun ia sedikit heran, karena Joshua yang masih memandangnya dingin, sampai akhirnya Seokmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

000

"Aku tak mengerti, bukankah ia yang ingin dikunjungi sepagi ini tapi ia malah tidur" gumam Mingyu ketika ia mengambil kursi di sebelah kasur Wonwoo "Tapi aku merindukanmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mingyu pun beralih pada handphonenya, ia berniat ingin membalas pesan-pesan temannya selagi menunggu waktu namun tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk.

* * *

Wonwoo hyung

Aku senang kau sudah disini (Now)

* * *

Mingyu sedikit kaget dan reflek ia melihat Wonwoo, laki-laki berambut hitam itu sudah duduk di kasurnya sambil menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"A-Annyeong" sapa Mingyu, dia sedikit meringis dengan keadaan Wonwoo. Hampir di beberapa bagian pergelangan tangan dan kakinya tertutupi oleh perban, infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya, beberapa bengkak yang membiru di jari-jari tangannya dan lingkarat hitam dibawah kedua matanya.

Tiba-tiba air mata Wonwoo jatuh, ia memandang Mingyu lurus "Lari.." gumamnya "Pergi dari sini" gumamnya, wajahnya menunjukkan raut wajah sedih seracara tiba-tiba.

"W-Wonwoo hyung… K-Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" tidak mendengar perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu menyentuh pipi Wonwoo lembut. Tiba-tiba suhu kamar tersebut menjadi sangat dingin, laki-laki berambut abu memandangi sekitarnya dan pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang berada di ujung sisi kanan kamar tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu, Mingyu terbelalak karena tangan Wonwoo benar-benar terasa sedingin es. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba wajah Wonwoo semakin terlihat manis di mata Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu, aku menyukaimu"

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

a/n : Jeng jeng jeng, maafkan ada beberapa yang belum author balas rewiewnya, tapi terimakasih sudah mereview ceritaku. Mungkin ada beberapa reader yang bingung dengan fanficku ini, nanti akan terjawab di chapter2 selanjutnya (#;w;)/

Tapi jika ada beberapa part membingungkan kalian karena bahasaku yang sedikit typo atau salah, maafkan saya. Saya bukan penulis novel, hanya author fanfic biasa hahaa ;'3

See u in next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

The Railroad

 **Rated** M

 **Genre** Horror, Romance and Supernatural

 **Main pair** Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, Jeonghan

 **Warning!** Mpreg, Rated M disini, sedikit thriller/gore (hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan dan mungkin agak sedikit vulgar) /* Untuk yang masih dibawah 17 tahun plis jangan baca, saya hanya khawatir. Tapi jika memaksa yang tidak masalah. Jangan salahkan saya jika kalian nantinya disturbing dengan fanfic ini.

Summary Wonwoo merasa jika ia tidak pernah sendiri dan selalu merasa akan sosok kehadiran lain. Seokmin, orang pertama yang menyadarinya dan sampai akhirnya Mingyu dan Jeonghan ikut menolong Wonwoo.

Enjoy~

000

Badump...

Badump..

Seokmin dapat mendengar Jeonghan sedikit gugup berbicara dengan Joshua, terkadang ia tergagap dan hal itu membuat Seokmin hampir tertawa di tempat namun ia segera menutup mulutnya. Seokmin dapat menduga jika Jeonghan benar-benar tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Hong Joshua.

Namun sedetik berlalu, tidak ada percakapan apapun, hanya suara botol yang jatuh dan sisanya hening. Sebenarnya namja berambut coklat itu heran, mengapa tiba-tiba tidak ada suara apapun dan ia memutuskan untuk mengintip. Matanya terbelalak, Seokmin melihat Joshua tengah memojoki Jeonghan di sudut ruangan dan ia merasa bersalah telah mengintrupsi mereka. Tiba-tiba Seokmin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan matanya berkedip-kedip, menngapa ia mendengar suara lirihan? Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat Jeonghan tengah dicekik oleh Joshua, tunggu , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Ia pun spontan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berniat untuk menghentikan aksi Joshua. Joshua yang membelakangi Seokmin tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Seokmin, namun seolah memiliki mata di punggungnya, Joshua menghentikan aksinya dan jarinya ia tunjukkan pada lorong gelap di sisi timur mereka. Membuat Seokmin yang tadinya mengira pukulannya akan menyadari di wajah sepupu Wonwoo itu malah tiba-tiba berhenti dan terpaku pada arak telunjuk Joshua. Seokmin terbelalak melihat sesosok namja yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya,

"Hi, Seokmin"

"S-Soonyoung hyung.."

.

.

.

Tubuh Mingyu terhempas ke lantai, matanya terbelalak memandangan wajah pucat Wonwoo yang berjalan ke arahnya. Wonwoo mencabut selang infus yang dikenakannya dengan kasar dan tersenyum manis pada namja berkulit tan didepannya.

"H-Hyung.. K-Kau kenapa.." Mingyu pun berusaha bangun namun tiba-tiba Wonwoo menimpa tubuhnya, ia terduduk diatas perut Mingyu dan sedikit mendesah karena merasakan milik Mingyu menyentuh bokongnya. Tangan kurus wonwoo mulai meraba-raba tubuh Mingyu dan membuat namja berambut silver itu kaget, laki-laki yang lebih muda disana berusaha menghentikan aksi Wonwoo namun tiba-tiba Wonwoo malah mencakar wajahnya. Mingyu sontak mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan berlari menuju pintu, tangannya terus menggerakkan gagang pintu namun pintu tampaknya terkunci.

"Hahahahaha" Mingyu terbelalak ketika Wonwoo dengan suara tawa yang menyeramkan baginya, bahkan Mingyu tak pernah tahu Wonwoo tertawa namun kali ini, tawanya menyeramkan. Namja yang lebih muda itu mengepalkan tangannya dan memandang marah Wonwoo, merasa dipermainkan oleh Wonwoo "Wow, aku tidak pernah melihatmu berekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya"

"Hentikan semua ini hyung! Aku tidak suka itu, dan lihatlah tanganmu! Kau berdarah..." Wonwoo langsung meirik tangan kirinya yang terdapat darah, ia hanya tersenyum lalu menjilat luka bekas iv dengan perlahan. Mingyu berniat ingin kabur dari ruangan tersebut dengan membuat namja tua itu terkapar akan tetapi hatinya tidak ingin menyakiti namja yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya itu. Bagaimanapun ia menghargai perasaan wonwoo walau namja tersebut berakting sangat aneh, tunggu, wonwoo bertingkah aneh atau...

Pikiran mingyu pun mulai kacau, tidak mungkin, akan tetapi semua hal bisa saja terjadi.

Mingyu mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Wonwoo yang berniat mendekati wajahnya pada Mingyu.

"Dimana Wonwoo hyung, kembalikan dia!" Wonwoo terbelalak, ia memandnag namja yang muda dihadapannya kaget "Hentikan semua ini! Wonwoo hyung sedang sakit karenamu!" namun tiba-tiba tubuh Wonwoo merosot kebawah, ia memandang lantai dengan tatapan kosong "A-Apa yang terjadi..." isak Wonwoo "K-Kenapa aku.. melukaimu Mingyu... maafkan aku"

Mingyu yang menyadari perubahan itu dengan perlahan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Wonwoo yang terisak, sepertinya aksinya berhasil tadi. "H-Hyung? Wonwoo hyung? It's okay, sebenarnya kau kenapa.." Mingyu yang hendak menyeka air mata di pipi halus Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil mennagis tersendu-sendu, Mingyu yang melihatnya tidak tega akhirnya laki-laki yang lebih muda disana memeluk laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba tangan kurus Wonwoo mencengkram tangan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo sudah mati" ucapnya dengan suara serak yang bukan suara Wonwoo sendiri, kemudian ia langsung menimpa tubuh Mingyu dan membuka paksa celana laki-laki berambut silver itu. Tangan lain Wonwoo membungkam Mingyu, seolah memang tergoda oleh Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya pasrah ketika Wonwoo berusaha memasukkan miliknya pada laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Mereka pun akhirnya melakukannya, bahkan Mingyu yang sudah terbawa nafsu terus merasuki Wonwoo sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Walau beberapa jam kemudian Wonwoo terbangun, tersnyum puas sambil mengelus perut ratanya, setelah itu ia membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang sebenanrya ia gunakan ketika bercinta dengan Mingyu. Setelah memastikan pakaian tersebut sudah tidak bau karena telah disiram oleh air dan menggosokan sumber bau dengan beberap abungan lili di ruangan itu, ia berniat untuk pergi namun sampai di ambang pintu Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Wonwoo berjalan menuju Mingyu yang tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur ruang rawatnya mencium pipi Mingyu.

000

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak di tempatnya, kini ia berada di tengah kota yang hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit dan tak mengenakan alas kaki apapun. Ia pun mulai berjalan mengintari kota sambil melihat-lihat pertokoan yang berjejer, tidak mempedulikan ornag-orang yang melemparkan pandangan bingung padanya. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah kafe bertuliskan 'Choi & Chuck Cafe'.

"Selamat datang" sapa seorang pelayang "Untuk berapa orang?"

"Dua orang" jawab Wonwoo singkat, ia pun mengikuti arah jalan pelayan dan dipersilahkan untuk duduk di posisi yang bersebelahan dengan kaca yang dapat bisa melihat langsung pemandangan perkotaan di sana. Sang pelayan memberikan menu dan menunggu Wonwoo untuk memesan pesanannya, tapi tiba-tiba sang pelayan sedikit terkejut dengan Wonwoo yang menatapnya sangat dingin.

"Boleh kau panggilkan pemilik kafe ini?" tanyanya dingin, sang pelayan heran.

"Ah, maksud anda?"

"Aku ingin kau memanggil pemilik kafe ini! Bilang ke dia, seornag Jeon Wonwoo menunggunya!" sang pelayan sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Wonwoo, pelayan berambut coklat itu langsung sedikit panik setelah dibentak oleh Wonwoo dan dirinya kini berlari menuju kasir, menlpon sang pemilik kafe yang ditunggu-tunggu Wonwoo. Setelah menunggu lama, pelayan yang berbeda datang menghampirinya.

"Permisi, kebetulan pemilik kafe sedang berada di apartemennya yang tak jauh dari sini, ia bilang akan sangat bagus jika anda datang menghampirinya. Ini alamatnya-"

"Kalau begitu yasudah!" ucap Wonwoo ketus lalu berjalan keluar kafe dengan muka kusutnya, melihat secarik kertas yang menunjukkan sebuah alamat di tangannya. Wonwoo tersenyum dan memanggil taksi.

 _Baby I'm come..._

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu membuka matanya dan mendapati Seulgi yang memandangnya marah, disana juga terlihat Jeonghan, Seokmin dan Joshua yang berdiri di sampingnya berjejer. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Mingyu juga sedikit meringis dengan lehernya yang terasa sakit, kini ia terkejut jika ia menyadari dirinya ada di kasur yang seharusnya Wonwoo tempati.

"Dimana Wonwoo!" kesal Seulgi yang kini mencekik leher Mingyu, Irene langsung menarik tubuh perempuan itu namun noona dari Wonwoo itu terus berontak dan memukuli kepala Mingyu. "Brengsek! Dimana dia!"

"T-Tunggu, aku baru saja sadar-"

"Beraninya kaau menyetubuhinya" gumam Joshua "Kau ingin mati muda?" kini Joshua yang mencekik Mingyu, Jeonghan dan Seokmin memegangi sebuah gunting di tangan mereka, seolah selanjutnya Mingyu akan mendapatkan perlakuan itu. Tubuh Mingyu kini terbaring dengan Joshua yang mencekiknya dari samping.

"I-ia yang melakukannya dahulu" ucap Mingyu dengan suara yang serak, cekikan Joshua semakin kuat dan membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Stab

Stab

Stab

Mata Mingyu terbelalak merasakan tiga buah benda tajam menancap di dada dan kakinya, ia merasakan darah segar mengalir keluar dari luka di kakinya, Jeonghan dan Seokmin hanya tertawa nyaring setelah melakukan hal itu pada Mingyu. Kini Irene datang dengan sebuah tongkat bisbol di tangannya dan mengibas gunting yang menancap di tubuhnya dengan tongkat bisbol itu.

"Agghhh!" jerit Mingyu, merasakan sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan, ini gila! Mata Mingyu beralih pada sesosok tubuh mungkil berambut pink tanpa pakaian di samping kanannya, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Mingyu.

"Apa arti Wonwoo bagimu" ucapnya dengan suara yang serak, Mingyu membulatkan matanya kaget. "Apa arti Wonwoo bagimu!" Mingyu sedikit kaget melihat sosok itu membentaknya, bahkan Mingyu hanya terpaku pada sosok itu yang tidak seperti seorang manusia.

"D-Dia temanku" jawab Mingyu tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan wajahnya tertancap oleh sebuah suntikan, Jeonghan yang melakukannya.

"Bohong, kau bahkan menyetubuhinya" ucap sosok itu "Kau tak ingin bertanggung jawab?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu yang kini ia berusaha untuk mencabut suntikan itu namun memang sejak awal, ia baru saja menyadari jika tangannya serasa lumpuh.

"Hmm... Dia akan hamil segera, kau harus beranggung jawab..." gumamnya, dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan bagi Mingyu. Bagaimana tak menyeramkan jika tiba-tiba saja kau di serang oleh sebuah sosok yang warna kulitnya bahkan sepucat warna tembok kamarmu.

"Kenapa tidak gugurkan saja?" tambah Mingyu tanpa berfikir "Aku tak berniat membuatnya seperti itu! Dia yang menyerangku dan aaghh! Kita saling mengenal-Ughh!" Irene memukul perutnya dengan tongkat bisbol di tangannya, kemudian pandnagan Mingyu memandang sosok itu marah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tega, membunuh benihmu dan Wonwoo-"

"Lagi pula, memang Wonwoo bisa hamil? Ia bukan termasuk sosok yang spesial-" sosok itu tertawa keras tiba-tiba, Mingyu sudah tahu betul siapa saja sosok yang dapat hamil selain wanita di sekolahnya, bahkan Mingyu tak sengaja mengetahuinya setelah Seokmin yang diam-diam di lain hari melihat daftar siswa di sekolah mereka yang dapat hamil, tapi Mingyu mengingatnya jika Wonwoo bertandakan strip hijau yang artinya tidak spesial dan stip merah muda yang artinya dapat hamil.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika di hari pemeriksaan itu, Wonwoo tidak datang "

Mingyu memandang sosok yang membelakanginya itu bingun namun seketika laki-laki berambut abu mendapat bayangan Wonwoo yang tengah menangis "H-hyung?! Dimana Wonwoo hyung sekarang, dasar kau sosok pendek aneh yang jalang dengan perut buncit menjijikan-"

BUGH

000

Seungcheol membuka apartemennya, ia berniat untuk membuang sampah, namun pandangannya jatuh pada Wonwoo yang tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Ya tuhan, bukankah dia si Jeon Wonwoo" laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menepuk pipi Wonwoo pelan "Hei" Tak kunjung sadar, ia pun menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal style dan mebawahnya masuk.

Setelah membaringkan Wonwoo di sofanya, ia pun berjalan ke dapur dan memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu, ia menepuk kepalanya karena mengingat kebetulan sekali persediaan makanannya habis. Apa boleh buat, Seungcheol pun memesan makanan secara delivery dan kini ia memandangi tubuh Wonwoo.

Tubuh kurus yang langsing itu seolah menggodanya, ia pun mulai membuka perlahan kancing-kancing pakaian yang Wonwoo gunakan.

"You're mine"

.

.

.

.

 **a/n** : sudah lama ga update ya, maafkan hehehe, hampir terlupakan saja ni ff dan makasi yang baut baca, maaf klo kurang serem :v.


	4. Chapter 4

The Railroad

 **Rated** M

 **Genre** Horror, Romance and Supernatural

 **Main pair** Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

 **Characters** Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, Jeonghan

 **Warning!** Mpreg, Rated M disini, sedikit thriller/gore (hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan dan mungkin agak sedikit vulgar) /* Untuk yang masih dibawah 17 tahun plis jangan baca, saya hanya khawatir. Tapi jika memaksa yang tidak masalah. Jangan salahkan saya jika kalian nantinya disturbing dengan fanfic ini.

Summary Wonwoo merasa jika ia tidak pernah sendiri dan selalu merasa akan sosok kehadiran lain. Seokmin, orang pertama yang menyadarinya dan sampai akhirnya Mingyu dan Jeonghan ikut menolong Wonwoo.

000

 **!**

 **Yang gak suka Sekup x Wonu juga bisa skip,**

 **Tp author yakin kalo Meanie shipper lainnya pasti pada demen wonkup juga, yekaannn? Ngakuuuu! /ditabok/**

000

"Hmmph.." Wonwoo mendesah ketika Seungcheol menciumi bibirnya sensual, laki-laki berambut hitam yang mendesah itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tentunya tak menyia-nyiakan rezeki di depanya dan ia pun mulai memainkan tangannya pada tubuh Wonwoo tentunnya. Setelah baju piyama Wonwoo terbuka, tereksposlah bagian tubuh atas Wonwoo. Seungcheol langsung meraup leher putih Wonwoo, mengisapnya kuat dan meninggalkan tanda keunguan yang tidak sedikit.

Kulit laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu putih dan begitu mulus, tangan Seungcheol tak berhenti mengusap tubuh bagian atas Wonwoo itu. Wonwoo dengan ganasnya membalas ciuman Seungcheol, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Seungcheol pada tubuhnya, bahkan Wonwoo mendesah hebat ketika Seungcheol memainkan kedua nipplenya yang sudah menegang.

"Sshh.. Ahhh" desah Wonwoo, tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang.

Seungcheol langsung membuka pakaiannya dan mendorong kedua bahu Wonwoo sampai membuat punggung laki-laki emo itu terbring di atas sofanya, dari pandangan Seungcheol, Wonwoo begitu menggodanya, bagaimana tidak? Wonwoo memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu, peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya dan kini ia tengah menjilat bibirnya yang memerah akibat ciuman mereka.

Seungcheol pun langsung menyerang Wonwoo yang kini berbaring di atas sofa miliknya, menciumi bibirnya, mencubit pelan nipple milik laki-laki muda itu yang kemudian Seungcheol hisap, semakin dalam, bagaikan seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

Wonwoo mendesah sambil meremas rambut hitam seungcheol, yang malah membuat bagian bawah Seungcheol semakin terbangun. Seungcheol pun melepaskan ciumannnya dan segera membuka celana Wonwoo dengan cepat, lalu meraba-raba paha mulus Wonwoo dengan perlahan.

Oh tuhan, Seungcheol benar-benar tidak kuat, ia pun menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk dan membuka celananya, terpampanglah disana kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Seungcheol memaksa Wonwoo untuk memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut Wonwoo, ia pun melakukannya setelah menjambar rambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terus bermain dengan kejantanannya sampai setelah Seungcheol merasakan miliknya berkedut-kedut, ia melepaskannya dari mulut Wonwoo dan membaringkan Wonwoo kembali. Ia membuka kedua kaki Wonwoo dan kemudian mencari sesuatu untuk menjadi pelumas namun ia menyadari sesuatu sampai Seungcheol mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadi pelumas.

"Kau sudah bersetubuh dengan orang lain hari ini, huh?" tanya Seungcheol, sebenarnya ia tak peduli, hanya ingin menggodanya, dengan meletakkan kejantanannya di depan lubang milik Wonwoo.

"Hmmh..." desah Wonwoo "Cepat masukannhhh... Ahh"

"Kau sudah bermain dengan siapa?" tanya Seungcheol, tangan kanannya menampai paha Wonwoo kasar.

"Ahh... Dengan si hitam berambut silver" ucap Wonwoo.

"Memang dia siapamu?" Wonwoo mulai gelisah, ia ingin sekali Seungcheol memasukkan miliknya segera.

"Ahh.. Dia .."

"Kalau begitu, kau jadi pacarku ya?" ucap Seungcheol namun Wonwoo tak merespon, ia hanya terus mendesah frustasi. Seungcheol pun akhirnya hanya terkekeh lalu memasukkan miliknya secara langsung.

 **JLEBB**

"Ahhh...nnn" desah Wonwoo, Seungcheol langsung meraup bibirnya, menjilati saliva Wonwoo yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya dan kemudian mulai memasukan lebih dalam lagi kejantanannya pada lubang Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerliyang nikmat ketika tangan Seungcheol lainnya meremas kejantanannya sampai berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan cairannya, membuat tubuh mereka terasa lengket akibat keringan dan cairan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Seungcheol dengan kuat, membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu terbaring. Wonwoo duduk di atasnya, menaik dan maneurunkan tubuhnya dengan agresif.

"Ahhn... Ah... Seungcheol...ahh"

"Ohh.. Oh yeah.. Wonwooahhh..." Seungcheol pun menyemburkan cairannya di dalam Wonwoo dan merasakan lubang Wonwoo semakin sempit, oh tuhan sangat nikmat. Mereka pun terus melakukannya sampai-sampai Wonwoo tak bisa melakukan 'bottom on top'nya lagi, Seungcheol benar-benar penuh nafsu, terus menggenjot miliknya sampai menyemburkan cairannya berkali-kali.

000

 **BRUGH**

Mingyu jatuh dari tempat tidurnya, ia terkejut ketika ia berada di ruangan itu.

Dimana Wonwoo hyung?

Itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenaknya, ia juga mengalami mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan, Mingyu pun mengelus dadanya. Untung saja hanya mimpi, begitu mengerikan, namun seketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain di ruang itu.

 _Kau mencarinya?_

.

.

.

"Siapa itu?!" tanya Mingyu kasar "Dimana Wonwoo hyung?!"

.

.

.

 _Aku akan menunjukannnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Cepat, dimana dia?!"

.

.

.

 _Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aish! Kau ingi membuang waktu saja!" ucap Mingyu setengah berteriak.

 _Apa kau... Menyukai Wonwoo?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pertanyaan itu lagi, seolah Mingyu dihantui oleh rasa ketakutan, entahlah, rasa ketakutan apa yang menyelimutinya, penyebabnya pun tak tahu, ia hanya ingin mencari keberadaan Wonwoo saat ini.

Walau ia setengah mati malu bertemu dengan laki-laki manis itu.

Sial.

"Dia... Temanku" jawab Mingyu ragu, taklama sebuah sosok pun muncul, sosok yang benar-benar Mingyu lihat dalam mimpinya. Mingyu jatuh terduduk, bahkan sangat ketakutan melihat sosok itu. Bagaimana tidak? Matanya, hidung dan mulutnya bolong, mata bolongnnya mengeluarkan cairan bewarna hitam, membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menangis.

Mingyu pun berharap jika ia akan baik-baik saja ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya, berjongkok dihadapannya dan tangan dinginnya menyentuh pipi Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu tersadar, ia kini tengah berada di depan pintu apartemen seseorang yang ia sendiri tak mengenalnya. Sosok yang Mingyu takuti itu tiba-tiba muncul dan masuk menembus pintu itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

 **CKLEK**

Mingyu pun membuka pintunya, baru saja ia membuka pintu tiba-tiba ia disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak membuatnya nyaman. Dua orang tengah bersetubuh dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Mingyu terbelalak melihat Wonwoo yang menangis, sambil menungging dengan Seungcheol yang terus menyetubuhinya tanpa henti.

Mingyu diam membeku, tentu dengan perasaan kaget yang tidak biasa, bagaimana bisa tadi Wonwoo bersetubuh dengannya namun sekarang ia sedang melakukannya dengan orang lain? Apa dia sebenarnya seorang pelacur?

Namun Wonwoo lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang diperkosa, rambutnya dijambak, membuat wajahnya mengadah ke atas dan sosok yang terus memasukinya itu memukuli bokong Wonwoo sampai membuat kulit Wonwoo memerah.

"Ahh.. Ahh.." desah Wonwoo, tanpa disadari Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan kearah Seungcheol.

 **BUGH**

Bogem mentah menyentuh wajah Seungcheol, walau sebelumnya Mingyu sempat menarik tubuh Seungcheol dari Wonwoo. Mingyu memukulinya berkali-kali bahkan membuat sebuah sosok yang bersama Mingyu terperangah, merasa sesuatu yang tak baik akan terjadi, sosok itu memasuki Wonwoo.

Wonwoo seketika bangun dari sadarnya, mengambil pakaian dan menggunakannya lalu berjalan menuju Seungcheol yang kini tengah saling pukul dengan Mingyu. Mingyu pun berusaha menghindar dan memukulnya kembali namun entah mengapa Seungcheol menjadi sangat lincah dan kini Mingyu sudah jatuh tersungkur.

"W-Wonwoo hyung.." lirihnya ketika melihat Wonwoo yang sudah berpakaian, berjalan ke arah Seungcheol yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Jangan.."

 **BUGH**

Mata Mingyu terbelalak ketika Wonwoo memukul punggung Seungcheol dengan sebuah figura kayu, Seungcheol meringis kesakitan dan tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Wonwoo. Wonwoo berniat untuk melayangkan pukulannya pada Seungcheol namun sayangnya laki-laki yang lebih tua disana lebih gesit, ia langsung menggenggam kepalan Wonwoo kemudian mendorong tubuh laki-laki kurus itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Hai.. Lama tak berjumpa" ucap Seungcheol dengan suara yang sedikit berat.

"Keluar dari tubuh Seungcheol!" ucap Wonwoo kesal, Seungcheol hanya terkekeh. "Woozi, I'm serious, keluar!"

"Apa masalahmu, Jihoon? Aku hanya ingin membunuhnya"

"Woozi!" Wonwoo pun berlari menuju Seungcheol dan berniat untuk mencekik Seungcheol "Aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu!"

Mingyu berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, ia tak mengerti, kini ia hanya sedang melihat dua sosok yang saling mencekik satu sama lain bahkan saling berteriak nama yang tak familiar baginya. Mingyu malah bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Apa kau menyukai Wonwoo?_

Suka? Tentu tidak, sebenarnya kenapa juga harus ditanya seperti itu-

.

.

.

 _Karena Wonwoo menyukaimu bodoh! Sekarang bantu aku untuk singkirkan dia!_

.

.

.

Mingyu kaget, sosok yang tadi bersamanya berteriak dalam pikirannya dan ia pun kini dapat melihat Wonwoo yang memandangnya kesal.

.

.

.

 _Jangan diam saja!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mingyu malah diam membeku, juga diam-diam malah terpesona dengan Wonwoo saat ini.

 **GREB**

Seungcheol pun menggendong tubuh Wonwoo, seperti membawa sebuah karung beras. Padahal Wonwoo sudah meronta-ronta dalam rengkuhan Seungcheol, namun memang laki-laki kelahiran agustus itu memiliki tubuh yang lumayan kokoh, sehingga tak masalah mau Wonwoo meronta ia tetap bisa mengunci gerakan Wonwoo. Kemudian Seungcheol berlari ke luar apartemen itu secepat kilat.

.

.

.

 _Aiishhh kau bodoh! Tolong aku dan Wonwoo-mu ini!_

 _Wonwoo-ku_?

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari keluar dari apartemen itu, ia dapat melihat jika Wonwoo terus memukuli kepada Seungcheol yang terus membawanya pergi.

"Wonwoo hyung!"

.

.

.

.

a/n: Hai, long time no see ya buat updetan ff ini, maapin author baru sempet sekarang updatenya huhu, moga puas ya, jangan bingung ;D

Makasih buat yang udah bacaaa ;D


End file.
